


Can't Take You Anywhere

by sweetbabydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a prompt request written for a good friend. aka wincest and under-the-table blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take You Anywhere

Behaving in public had never been a problem for Dean before he turned into a demon, but then again, Dean also didn’t lust after his brother when he was human. Or if he did, it was repressed and he kept it hidden well. But now that this new Dean had shown up, Sam had been caught in far too many embarrassing public situations than he cared to tell. Although consentual, Sam couldn’t say that he was truly comfortable with his and Dean’s new realtionship. That was still his brother, somewhere in there, demon eyes or not.

"Sam," Dean purred from across the table, eyes flashing black before returning to their natural green.

Sam’s fork shook in his hand, eyes widening as he felt a sock covered foot creep up his leg. Not here, Dean, he thought, eyes never leaving the demon’s. “U-Uhm, D-Dean?”

Dean didn’t answer him. Instead that same foot made it’s way between Sam’s knees, gently massaging over his crotch. The younger male twitched in his seat, fork falling from his grasp and clattering against the plate. Dean watched in amusement, shaking his head.

"What’s the matter, Sammy? What’s got you all shaky?"

The smirk that crawled across Dean’s lips made Sam want to reach across the table and smack it right off. They were in public! At a restaurant nonetheless, with families and children of all ages around. Sam didn’t really know what exactly the demon was playing at, but he knew he’d be forever grateful if it could just behave itself just this once.

"Dean," Sam said through gritted teeth, bucking once again as Dean’s foot pressed hard into the bulge growing between his legs.

"Oh, don’t be such a wuss, Sammy," Dean said around sips of wine. "Plus, you can’t act like this doesn’t turn you on. I can smell your arousal from here, oh, and that’s obviously not wood under my foot, now is it?"

Sam really couldn’t disagree with that. He couldn’t deny that being under Dean’s control in public had it’s appeal; his slightly more than obvious hard-on was testimony to that. But still, unlike the demon in front of him, Sam had morals. Though, he was quite sure that all these months with Dean were eating away what was left of his morality… Or at least that’s what it felt like.

"Jesus, Dean. Can’t you just behave yourself? Just once?"

Dean smirked, eyes going black once again. “Oh, baby. Relax. I’m just getting started,” and with that he casually dropped his fork, kicking it under the table. “Oh,” the demon chuckled, “Silly me. Guess I should be getting that.”

Sam didn’t even have time to protest before Dean was diving under the table. Part of him really wanted to believe that Dean was just going to grab his silverware, though a bigger part of him knew what Dean had up his sleeve. And even though the thought of it should have been a clear mood killer for Sam, considering their audience, it did exactly the opposite.

He could hear his brother’s soft chuckle as hands encircled his calves, pulling him to the edge of his seat. A hand touching the swell of his erection hand him jumping in his seat, lip pulled between his teeth in the effort to hold back a whimper. The undoing of his belt and opening of his fly had him sweating in anticipation, but when the hand stopped moving against him, he actually did whine. It was quiet and low, but still loud enough to catch the attention of a few on-lookers and a waiter.

He resumed trying to eat after that, forcing himself to try and act a bit more natural. Last thing he needed was a waiter coming over and making the situation ten times more awkward. Dean’s hands began moving again, finally slipping his cock free from its confines and Sam shivered at the cool air hitting his heated flesh. Dean’s hand circled it, giving it a few lazy tugs before he let his tongue drag up the underside vein. He felt the twitch in Sam’s muscles, heard the small release of breath and didn’t give not one single fuck about being caught. Sammy looked good enough to eat tonight, and well, Dean was hungry.

Sam was barely finished swallowing a bite of his salad when Dean’s tongue came and flicked into his slit. He barely recovered from the cough that induced when the first half of his length slid its way into the warm, wet heat of his brother’s mouth. “Fucking Christ,” he let out, hand swatting at the table as he coughed more.

"Are you okay, sir?" A waiter asked, concern on his face.

When Sam groaned, he couldn’t tell if it was because of the bad timing of his new guest, or if it was because due to the way Dean seemed to be sucking out his brains through his cock, using just the right amount of suction as those perfect lip bobbed along his cock. Though, it was probably more due to the second reason than the first.

"I’m o-okay," he assured the waiter.

"You looked kind of flushed. And I’ve noticed your partner has left…"

"I promise, I-I’m fiiineee," the word dragged on Sam’s tongue, his whole body giving when he felt the small nip Dean placed on the side of his shaft, his brother’s tongue soothing the pain afterwards.

The waiter didn’t look like he believed Sam, but he left anyway. For that, Sam was grateful and he threaded a hand through the short spikes of Dean’s hair and let himself thrust into the waiting mouth. Dean took what Sam gave, pulling out the tricks that really made his younger brother tick. The timing alone, had Sam teetering on the edge or his orgasm. But the way Dean hummed along his length, twirled his tongue on the head, they way he let Sam feed him his cock, took it like a champ, had Sam that much closer.

Sam could literally feel the impeding orgasm in his toes when a girl suddenly appeared where Dean had originally sat. He whimpered this time, and Dean laughed, vibrations shooting straight through Sam’s dick and into his stomach. He was just about to open his mouth and ask her what the hell she wanted, but she beat him to it.

"Hello, handsome. Couldn’t help but notice you over here all alone," she said, trying very hard to be seductive.

"Look, lady. Now really isn’t a good time.." Sam trailed off.

"I don’t see how the timing could get any better. You’re too cute to be eating by yourself!"

"I’m not alone-" Sam tried, cut off by his own whimper. He was so, so close. If this bitch would just leave.

"I don’t see any-"

"Listen, lady. It’d be better-"

Sam didn’t get to finish his sentence, didn’t get to come either. Dean reappeared from under the table, making a scene of wiping his mouth with the bag of his hand. The girl stared between the two, eyes as wide as saucers. Sam could only shake his head, groaning. This could only end badly.

"Look, honey. Sam really isn’t your type. Might even say you’re barking up the wrong tree," Dean smirked, hand reaching to smooth through Sam’s hair. "Oh, and thank you for kindly ruining a perfectly good blowjob."

The woman sat there shocked and it was all Sam could do to slap some cash on the table before tucking himself away and pulling Dean out of the restaurant and dragging him to the car. “Dean, what the fuck?! You can’t just.. There were children!” He seethed.

All the demon did was smirk, eyes flashing back. “C’mon, Sammy. Know you liked it. Probably just mad because you didn’t get to come,” Dean said, fingers sliding over Sam’s collar bone. “Take me back to the room and I’ll finish what I started.”

Sam couldn’t drive them away fast enough.


End file.
